1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the active control of noise in exhaust systems.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Conventional exhaust systems consist of a length of pipe with silencers connected to an engine. The effect is to dampen the sound and vibration produced by the exhaust gases.
As there is no perfect exhaust system there is a requirement to improve the level of sound or vibration reduction which can be achieved.
Consequently the present invention seeks to reduce the sound and vibration in an exhaust system by a method of active noise control.